


Thunderbolts and Lightning (very, very frightening)

by secondson



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: (kinda?), Alcohol, Comfort, Fluff, Gender not mentioned, Rated T for like one curse word, Thunderstorms, WHISPER of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondson/pseuds/secondson
Summary: Reader is scared of the dark - Beetlejuice is here to help with that. After, y'know, using it to terrify them.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Thunderbolts and Lightning (very, very frightening)

“Are you…. _afraid_ of the dark?”

There was a terrible storm brewing outside your house and a crash of thunder had caused the lights to flicker momentarily, making you jump in your seat on the couch. Your first instinct was to say _no_ , because you knew that if you said _yes_ , then the torment you had been enduring over the last year would take on a realer tone. However, you were also a terrible liar. Besides, you were pretty sure that Beetlejuice could smell fear and there was no point in lying to the ghost.

“…. No?”

Hey, you could try.

Even as the words began to form in your mouth, his pointed smile started to widen into a grin and he gave you a knowing look, his eyes flashing and hair seeming to stand up straighter. This look of his normally charmed you, but right now it foretold danger. You gave him a pleading look, begging him to absolutely _not_ perform whatever scheme he was currently concocting in his head. Registering your look, he settled into a closed-mouth smile and buried himself further into the couch, hands behind his head. The picture of innocence.

“Good to know.” 

Another crash of lightning outside, and the entire house went pitch black.

You were used to Beetlejuice terrorizing you. In the year since you had purchased the fixer-upper of a mansion, the bio-exorcist had revealed his presence and, though it took some time, the two of you found that you actually got along quite well. You found his overall shtick quite endearing and even found some of his jokes funny, and you think he was just glad to have someone to spend time with after years of living in a vacant house. You kept each other company, and he came and went as he pleased.

As time passed, he stuck around more often. Since you were working from home as of late, it seemed like there was barely a moment you two didn’t spend together. There was a part of you that questioned _why_ you enjoyed his company so much- why _did_ you want to spend so much time with him? Did it have anything to do with the way your heart quickened when he grinned, or the way your stomach fluttered when he laughed at his own jokes?

That questioning part of you was usually beat down pretty quickly. You were just unused to having friends around, that’s all. Especially not ones you felt as close to as him. Besides, half the time he was trying to give you heart attack by popping out of mirrors or slamming doors on you.

Or causing power outages.

The second the lights went out, you stiffened. Darkness, unlike the rest of his hijinks, was something you were genuinely terrified of and you wanted to nip this in the bud as quickly as possible. “I swear to GOD-“

His voice echoed from across the room, appearing to have no source. “God? I thought you were agnostic. Did you finally pick a side?”

You tried to keep your cool. The more frightened you appeared, the more fun he had. You couldn’t give him the satisfaction. “Well I’m glad that YOU’RE having fun, at least. Stop it.”

A hand on your shoulder caused you to launch yourself to the other side of the couch, and a chuckle came from right next to your ear. “I _am_ having fun, thank you for noticing! My work goes so unappreciated these days.” You could almost feel his cold breath on your neck, which sent a shiver down your spine. His scent, like damp earth and incense, was present as well. “Sure, I’m having the time of my life scaring you shitless but where’s the _praise,_ boss? You used to scream so loud. Oh, where did the time go?” he continued with a sigh.

Hearing his usual quips lessened your fright, despite the fact that you still couldn’t see a thing. “I’ll try to be more _receptive_ in the future. Once the lights are back on.”

There was silence for a full minute. Had he not heard you? Had he left you in the dark house all alone, bored with his antics already? You called out. “Bee-“

A pair of glowing green eyes suddenly inches from your face sent a shriek out of your throat. With a cackle and a puff of smoke, the lights were back on and the ghost was on his hands and knees, keeled over with laughter as you attempted to bring your breathing back to normal. He moved back, resting on his heels, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, I needed that. Thank you. Your bravado never fails to entertain. I’m done, I’m done.” A smirk crossed his face. “Unless you still think you’re not afraid of the dark?” 

You attempted to give the ghost a stern look, but you found it hard to stay upset with him for long, especially when he looked at you with such glee in his eyes. “To be fair, it was less the dark’s fault and more yours.”

He put a hand over his heart. “Oh, you don’t mean that.”

You chuckled. “I can say with certainty that you are the scariest thing in this house.”

“You _literally_ have a lineup of five empty wine bottles in your kitchen- alcoholism is scarier than anything I could conjure up, babes.”

“They are _decorative_ -“

A flash of lightning outside, this one natural and not the demon. You jumped and turned your head to the window, having completely forgotten about the storm given present company occupying your mind. Looking back, you saw an odd look cross Beetlejuice’s face, one of contemplation- which was only odd because he seemed to never give anything more than a moment’s thought. Contemplation he leveled at _you_ , even stranger. “Are you scared of storms?”

You went for another lie, anticipating a thunderstorm in your living room if you told the truth. “No, that was a shiver. I’m cold.”

“And I’ve never committed tax fraud. You’re a shit liar.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I’ve realized. Just please don’t-“

Your sentence was cut short by another puff of smoke, and it took you a moment to realize that you were enveloped in the ghost’s arms. He had placed himself behind you, and you found yourself settled between his outstretched legs. Against yourself, you let out a surprised gasp, and you heard him chuckle next to your ear. “Hopefully, my _intoxicating_ presence helps you calm down, you wimp.” He shook his head. “What is it with you breathers and storms? You’re more likely to be killed falling down the stairs than by lightning.”

Once again, that smell was back. ‘Intoxicating’ was the right word- it was strong so close to your face. Speaking of strong, the grip he had placed you in, both arms wrapped around your waist, was extremely solid and, you imagined, difficult to break. However, you found that you had no intention of moving. You found his proximity comforting- he wasn’t as cold as you expected, his chest pressed up against your back. The shock of the situation had you silent for a moment- you had never been this close, _especially_ not for any extended period of time. “I-“ You began to speak, trying to keep that bravado up. As you began, however, you turned your head to face his (which was oh so close to yours, you thought briefly) and caught his eye. He quickly looked away and a small smile crept over his mouth. It was almost comedic how intent he was upon averting his gaze, eyes darting everywhere except to you.

Wait, was he…. _nervous?_

In all the time you had known Beetlejuice, he had never once exuded anything other than pure, blind confidence. Even when you argued, he always stood his ground and only relented when threatened with banishment. He was _the_ self-proclaimed ghost with the most™! But in this moment, he looked like he was trying to speak and kept coming up short when he looked at you. It reminded you of- well, yourself.

You decided to drop the act. “Thank you.”

This act of charity from you seemed to bring him back to himself somewhat. “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you say that. Anyway, I’m here to please.” He looked you in the eye, just inches away from your face, and smiled. It moved something in your chest, and you didn’t bother to try and squash the feeling. You returned the look.

When the next flash of lightning came, you found yourself less frightened. In fact, for the first time since you moved into this house, you felt completely at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic- I know it's short but any feedback would be welcome!


End file.
